


Our Time Is Now

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, I will add more later on, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: Sequel toHe Said EternityTwenty+ years after the passing of Furihata Kouki, Akashi learns to love again.





	Our Time Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this unless you have read “He Said Eternity”.
> 
> Hello hello I'm sorry for my absence. I've been tied up with other things, so I haven't exactly had the time to work on anything. I haven't abandoned Playing into the Devil's Hands, as it's only begun, but I did want to start this, especially since I still get messages about that fic. Well, more so where I'm yelled at, but you get the picture.
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> I didn’t tag the ship for a reason. I only added a few tags in as well. The rest will be added later on. Pay attention to the coupling, and realize it does not say M/M. If this isn’t your cup of tea, then turn away now. If you want to take the risk and find out if you love it or hate it, keep reading.
> 
> Akashi is not paired with an OC. That is one thing I can reveal to you. I’m sure once you see the fic, you’ll know who it is. 
> 
> There is a twenty+ age gap between the ship. If this triggers you, then exit this fic now.

Reo released a breath as he exited from the hotel.

A lengthy voyage hadn’t been his intention, especially when it wasn’t close to home, but it had been a last-minute emergency that couldn’t be helped. He had been rushed over to cover for the person who was scheduled to be the tarot card reader. 

Fortune telling had always been a vast interest of his, next to opening a bakery, and he had already done the second one years ago. He had been traveling to different festivals for a while now. Even if his husband, Nebuya Eikichi, found it ridiculous and said it was nothing but playing pretend.

Reo scoffed at the memory.

Leave it to Eikichi to be clueless when it came to the occult. He had, however, joined him in opening his baking shop. Reo was convinced he spent more time gobbling down the products, rather than selling them.

For sure, he needed to hurry home.

Being in his mid-forties, life was a bit more laid back than what it used to be. He had spent his years working on his main dream, and now he was focusing on his second one. Maybe that was why Eikichi found it odd that he was “playing fortune teller”, that he wasn’t young enough for that sort of job. There, however, were plenty of people much older than he, so did it really matter?

All his readings had always been closer to home, and this had been the first time he had taken such a journey.

Now it was over, and he was anxious to head back. But first, he needed a decent breakfast. The hotel he stayed at had limited choices, and he found himself wandering the quiet streets. There had to be something, anything that would tempt his taste buds, and sate him for the upcoming train ride.

It was then he noticed a small café. The outside tables were vacant, and from what he could see through the glass, only a few occupants were inside.

As he opened the door, he nearly bumped into a man rushing out, glued to his phone. Reo had to smile to himself. It reminded him of a certain busy redhead that he was quite fond of.

Akashi was currently on a five-month business trip. Why it was that extended, Reo was clueless, but he hoped it would ease Akashi somehow.

Over twenty years had gone by since the passing of Furihata Kouki, and Akashi still walked around as though he was encased in a fog. Sure, he communicated with others, some he might have had brief affairs with, but that was about how far as it went.

He had been surprised when Akashi’s longest relationship had continued for about a good solid month. Reo thought it was going well, and maybe this would be the one, until Akashi abruptly ended it out of nowhere. There had been no interest to hold a serious relationship, he had told Reo, and Reo wasn’t certain if that would ever change. But maybe, by being away from the country for an extended period of time, Reo would be delivered good news.

After Furihata’s passing, Reo would often find Akashi next to his memorial stone, staring blankly at the soil, and refusing to budge from the spot. Even when the skies opened angrily, and the rain poured down on him, or the snow fell from the heavens, he never flinched. It had taken a good year and a half to stop that “hobby”.

Following the end of that dilemma, he continued to walk around in a daze, even if he had returned to work. A year after that, he was slowly returning to the Akashi Reo knew, but there was still something lacking, and he moved as though he wasn’t fully conscious.

Clearing his thoughts, he was greeted by the hostess who welcomed him, leading him toward a table. It was a small café, very cozy, he had decided, and surrounded him with a warm atmosphere.

It was fairly empty, only a few tables occupied. Maybe because it was the hour after breakfast. Reo enjoyed the peace. After the hectic weekend, this was exactly what he needed.

He ordered a tea, nodding to the hostess when she said the waitress would be along shortly. During the time, he took in the aspects of the small café, before his focus returned to the menu. Something simple that wouldn’t put a strain on his stomach so early in the morning, but would be enough to satisfy him for the hours on hours train ride home.

There was a light treading of footsteps, and then a soft voice greeting him.

“Good morning, sir. Are you ready to order?”

“Yes.” Reo placed the menu aside. “I would like-”

His tongue caught, his lips ceasing their movement. Peering up, he studied his server with a keen sense. She was petite, but of average height. Chestnut brown shoulder length hair was pulled half into a braid, bottom waves brushing and bouncing off her shoulders. The planes of her face were angled, smooth, and made her appear younger than she probably was. Her fluffy bangs concealed most of her vision, but Reo could see her eyes as clear as day. They were memorizing, and he only knew and had seen one other person with eyes with such a brilliant shade of gold.

One of them, that was.

He had seen numerous beautiful women before in his travels, but something about her was nagging at him. What, he didn’t know, but he was going to find out.

“Sir?” She cocked her head to the side in worry. “Is everything okay?”

Reo snapped from his daze. “Ah, I apologize.” He found it difficult to tear himself away from her eyes. “Yes, I’m ready.”

The waitress smiled. “Great. What will you have?”

His order placed, Reo watched as she walked away, nearly stumbling into another server. A bit clumsy she was, but nonetheless, still cute. It was difficult to get her face out of his memory, and it had only been a few sparse seconds. It wasn’t only her eye color that had him taking a step back, but more so how wide they were. Where had he seen eyes like that before?

Discarding the constant nagging feeling, he pulled his phone out. He scrolled through the countless messages he had missed, noticing more than half of them were Eikichi telling him to hurry home because they were out of one of the top selling pastries.

“I wonder why.” Reo scowled, knowing exactly where they had gone. Certainly not to any of the customers.

He leaned back in his chair, peering up at the patterns that decorated the ceiling. Victorian? Possibly. There were unique patterns to them, but he wasn’t exactly sure what they were. He always held appreciation of various works of art, a trait he had developed from Akashi throughout the years.

Perhaps they could have a discussion about it when Akashi returned from his lengthy business trip. If he returned. Reo was beginning to wonder if said man wanted to stay away from Tokyo, from everyone, from the memories.

He snapped from his reverie when the waitress returned with his meal. Reo nodded his thanks, taking the time to scout her nametag.

Koharu, decorated with swirls and flowers.

It suited her, he had decided. Reo didn’t know much about her, as he had only seen her for two minutes when she greeted him and brought him his order. And yet, he couldn’t put his finger on it. Somehow, somewhere, he had met her, but where? This was the first time he had been in this town, far away from home, so it certainly wasn’t around here.

Had they crossed paths somewhere before?

No. He would have remembered her.

Asking was out of the question. You didn’t go to a waitress you apparently met for the first time, that you knew her from somewhere. That was on the level of stalking, major creep factor. Reo had dealt with those before, and he wasn’t about to become one. But trying to word his theory and qualms correctly was more difficult than he assumed.

It was troublesome, nonetheless, and Reo knew this might have been his only chance. He could visit the café again, sure, but what would be the reason for him to travel this far again? Not unless he was needed for another substitute at one of the festivals, but what was the chance in that? At least if he converse with the waitress now, coming back to this town, to this café, wouldn’t have been so awkward.

Creeper status it had to be, but maybe a bit less impudent.

“Ah, excuse me,” he began, when she returned to check on him, “I know this sounds a bit odd, but have we met before?”

Koharu stared at him for a few moments. Yep, definitely creeped her out. Ah, damn. Should have kept his mouth closed, but the nagging feeling within him refused to cease.

But then, to his surprise, she answered.

“Y-you know.” She was stuttering, nerves apparent. “It’s funny. I was thinking the same when I saw you. I know for sure I’ve never met you, but there’s somewhere in me that says I have. Isn’t that strange?”

Reo smiled. “Strange, indeed. I was wondering how to ask you without sounding as if I was trying to pick you up, or stalking you.”

The waitress giggled. “No. Your approach was fine. Much better than the ones I’ve had before.”

Reo sighed, disgust evident on his face.

“I can only imagine.” He shook it aside. “Maybe we crossed paths in another time before? I’m a medium, so I have no choice but to believe in that… junk, as my husband calls it.”

Her golden eyes sparkled.

“Maybe? I don’t understand how I feel I would know you when I know for sure this is our first-time meeting.”

Reo nodded. “Perhaps.” He leaned back with a sigh. “If I figure it out, I’ll let you know. I hope me returning to visit you won’t be a problem.”

“O-oh!” Koharu put her hands up. “Not at all. You’re very kind… ah…”

“Mibuchi. Mibuchi Reo.”

He held out his hand, and she grasped it, shaking it gently.

“I’m Akiyama Koharu.”

Reo grinned, dipping his head.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Koh-chan.”

Her cheeks flushed at the sudden nick name.

“It’s very nice to meet you, too, Mibuchi-san.”

There was idle chitchat, before she was called to serve another table.

Reo peered around, realizing his quiet café, was about to become noisy, the crowds beginning to rush in. He finished his meal, taking the time to memorize the details of the place so he would remember how to return. Of course, writing the address down and the street it was on would help as well.

When she returned, Reo concluded his visit, telling her that he would return sometime. And he would figure out how they felt they knew each other.

Koharu only nodded, bidding him farewell, and then she was off to serve the other tables while he took his leave.

As he headed toward the train, Reo couldn’t ease that feeling in his gut, in his heart. Where had they met before, and why is it when he looked into her eyes, he felt this immense sadness?

Especially when she appeared so happy, so bubbly?

Perhaps he would be visiting this town sooner than he thought, but he would need to do a bit of “conjuring” before he did.

Maybe that would grant him the answer he was seeking.


End file.
